Forum:Vocaloid item why's and why not
I want to discuse three problems with inconsistencys 1st being the lay out and why are there Append for miku, len & rin wile it dosn't change,its in the same place and just more to confuse people having it "Hatsune Miku & append " or just not having append there would make more sens sins you have vocaloid 3 Megpoid as one vocaloid rather then sweet power native and so fort witch have slitely diffrent looks i don't think thy should be split up but im just saying for the sake of consistency . 2nd Gachapoid , nekomura iroha are both vocaloid that are teamed after childern's characters hellokitty for iroha as we all know and Gachapin for Gachapoid witch is alot less known to the english speaking world with iroha the item is down as hello kitty items with is very debatible but fair,Gachapoid should have the same treatment sins it dose seam to be a greatly recoring thing with in most fan art sins his releace . 3rd this may just be my opoin i do respect vocaloid histroy but as far as items go what is thought of as now is more important then what was well i want to know why other vegetables was added to gumi's item i understand the history behined it but i haven't seen anything that segests that as an item sins well before vocaloid 3 and i have never heard of any other vegetables if the tream as a hole ever being Offically acknowledged i do relice gumi's item has bin a very iffy topic sins its barely used and sortan items are used more such as forks/spork taking commen place with in music video , also i would like to sejest Unagi pie for one of VY2 items i see it alot with in the fandom aldo it is mostly only conected to 66 rather then anythign elts . i am very sorry about the spelling im having some compure problems no spell check keys not working and so fort Meltingarmymen (talk) 04:37, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Comment 1) Having an Append doesn't change a character that never had a personality to begin with. They are the same mascot with a different costume, its not much different from fans drawing outfits besides the default appearance, so I don't see how it is confusing. The intent with the "catch-all" page is to list all the releases even if they repeat, which is why I have VYv3's there. The only exception I made was for Gumi Native, as the reason for the voicebank was to be Gumi but smoother than V2. I have seen no fanart deviate from the characters original item, especially when the item is officially acknowledged. 2) You will have to retype this over as I don't understand your grammar. There is rarely to No discussion on Ryuto's item. I have not see one 'Topic' or 'Fanart' determined to express that "Ryuto should have Gachapin items!!", and it's because Gachapin doesn't have a company like Sanrio backing it up. The character started as a TV show character not a merchandise character, so that is the difference. These are the only two Western sources you can find on mentioning an item for Ryuto Vocaloid Fanclub / Journal entry. But without actual activity it is Not determined. Here is fanart by someone giving characters items simply for the sake of filling out the listing. And YT comments, but either way there is no community effort concentrated into one place. This is in reference to Japanese and Western fandom, some people treat Ryuto like he doesn't exist. Iroha's font color won't change because, unlike Ryuto, she has had activity, only that activity is mainly about giving her items in relation to Hello Kitty rather than focusing on one type of Hello Kitty item in particular. You can even make a comment about her floating speakers being her item which, as you can see, are Hello Kitty related. 3) Gumi has had cucumbers and pumpkins, basically anything that is a green or orange vegetable. If you want me to make it more clear or link another ref, I can. This had not happened with Gakupo, as people pegged him with hand fans or eggplant from the start. You will have to find me images of Unagi pie for VY2, especially if it is happening within the Japanese fandom. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:25, December 20, 2012 (UTC) eta I updated the disclaimer and added two more refs for Gumi's item history. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:45, December 20, 2012 (UTC)